1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless-controlled solar brick, especially to a brick that is placed on outdoor flat surfaces, such as the ground or walls. The brick not only absorbs sunlight to produce electricity and store the electricity for use in the dark or at night. Under conditions of low visibility, the brick can still be seen clearly by the light emitting therefrom. Moreover, the lighting colors, lighting sequences and patterns of the brick are controlled by a wireless remote control way. Thus the ground or wall arranged with the bricks has dynamic light and shadow, so that the operation of the brick is easy and convenient as well as the power of the brick coming from solar energy is environmental protection and energy saving. Therefore, the wireless-controlled solar brick is more practical and convenient to use.
2.  Descriptions of Related Art
In many outdoor public areas, various types of bricks placed on the ground or walls. The bricks with different colors are arranged to form specific patterns so as to create beautiful surroundings.
However, the patterns or figures formed by the bricks with different colors arranged on the ground or walls are fixed, unable to change the settings. Thus it's a bit monotonous. Moreover, when it's dark or at night without sufficient light, people cannot see the colors and figures of the lighting bricks clearly due to low visibility. There is a need to dispose lights for illumination. This is not only inconvenience in use but also lead to waste of power. Thus there is a need to improve the brick with more functions.
The present invention provides a wireless-controlled solar brick to mitigate or obviate the aforesaid shortcoming and problems.